Change of Fate
by hypergirl
Summary: Chapter 2!! Finally! TK and Matt centric! Short, but will get longer. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Change of Fate: Prologue   
  
By: hypergirl  
*groans loudly* Not another story! Sylina! Stop giving me new ideas!!! I'm just really stuck on   
  
crossovers. This is a, now don't run, a serious crossover between… Gundum Wing and Digimon! ^___^   
  
Don't worry, I have a plot line and I know how I want this story to turn out! I think I actually have *cue   
  
thunder* an original idea!!!! If I got the words from the ep. it starts from wrong, please tell me because, I   
  
am not very sure about them. Oh, this '' shows thoughts, and this "" shows spoken words. In the second   
  
paragraph, things get weird! I turn sweet lil Takeru/TK into… if you want to know, read the thing!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *yawn* I don't own them, but my friend has bought enough stock to own 1 strand of TK`s  
  
hair.  
  
Digimon time, this starts when Piedmon had turned all the digi-destined, except TK and Kari, into   
  
key chains. I tell the GW time during the fic. Not much GW in this part, there will be much more next   
  
time.  
  
Change of Fate: Prologue   
  
TK and Kari were falling, falling. 'I'm sorry I let you down Matt,' thought TK sadly, 'Wait a   
  
second, what would Matt say?' He pulled the key-chain that had formerly been his brother out of his   
  
pocket. 'TK, don't ever give up.' 'Matt?' TK thought he had just heard his brother's voice. 'You can do it   
  
TK, I have faith in you but it won't help if you don't have faith in yourself. No matter what happens you   
  
have to fight until the very end.' "I promise you Matt, I`ll never give up the fight. If I do than this world   
  
and our world will be destroyed. I have to do it for Matt, for Angemon, for everybody.'  
  
His crest of hope began to glow, dimly at first, but rapidly growing brighter. "Angemon digivolve   
  
to Magnaangemon!" Piedmon gasped, but recovered himself quickly. "I know a little trick too, watch   
  
this." He created a black gate under the falling TK and Kari. Magnaangemon flew to catch the two.   
  
Unfortunately, he only managed to grab Kari. "TK!" yelled Magnaangemon furiously. Piedmon laughed  
  
mockingly as the boy fell through the portal. "You will never see him again!" smiled Piedmon. Kari was  
  
in shock, she had just lost her best friend to a monster. Magnaangemon rushed Piedmon, grabbing at the  
  
key-chains around his belt. The move caught him off guard and Magnaangemon managed to grasp them  
  
all. Magnaangemon knew he wouldn't last long in his ultimate form without TK, so he made his own  
  
portal. It used up most of his remaining strength, but he had to protect the remaining chosen children. He  
  
flew through the portal and come out on the other side of the digiworld. Using the rest of his power, he   
  
yelled out "Magna Heal!" and returned the seven children and eight digimon back to their usual forms.   
  
Then he dedigivolved and fell to the ground.  
  
He was falling, falling for what seemed like an eternity. He closed his eyes, upset at himself for   
  
breaking his promise. He had failed to protect Kari, and he had failed his brother. He slammed into the  
  
ground, crying out in pain. The impact was enough to kill any normal human. Luckily for the boy, he  
  
wasn't normal. The power of Hope kept him from dying, but if he had known what he now had to go   
  
through, he might have chosen death.  
  
  
Hypergirl: Wow that moved fast. I wasn't expecting the plot to go so quick, but I had to follow the episode   
  
as best I could. The next chapter will be longer, cross my heart and hope to cry!  
  
Sylina: Do you know how long it is going to take you to finish the next chapter? By my calculations it   
  
should be out in a week.  
  
Hypergirl: A week!!???!!???? Why? I know where this is going!  
  
Sylina: I want you to work on the stories that get the most reviews, and you just started this one. If you're  
  
lucky you might get one or two reviews for this prologue, less than what you've gotten in other stories. So  
  
you will work on those more than this one unless people happen to like this one enough to review.  
  
Hypergirl: Meanie! Review so we can show her what she knows!!  



	2. Trouble

Change of Fate: Chap. 1  
  
By: hypergirl   
Hope the story turned out okay…During this chapter, I ask you to forgive a very big mistake that I   
made in the last chapter. I miscounted something, and I can't figure out how to fix it w/out deleting   
my story. Most of it is in Matt's POV. Even though he is a doll, he can still see, hear, and touch. Well, he   
can't move but he can tell what something feels like. His POV is going to be in past tense.   
  
Change of Fate: Chap. 1  
  
TK sat up and looked nervously around. He decided that he did not like this place. He was in an  
alleyway, a dark one with black-gray walls, which were beginning to crumble. It had a sense of gloom and   
depression all around it, and was completely empty except for a few grimy puddles. TK was upset, he   
wanted to go home, or back to the digiworld, either would suit him better than this place. It wasn't the  
place in general that made him wish to leave, it was the fact that he was alone. Or was he? Feeling   
something in his hand, he opened it to find his brother, or at least a key-chain that was his brother. "Matt   
will know what to do." Said TK, "He knows everything." So he sat in the alley, waiting for his brother   
to tell him what to do.  
~**~MATT~**~ (past tense, don't forget!)  
I remember when I first noticed something was wrong. That was a long time ago, but as I have   
nothing to do at the moment I might as well tell you. I woke up to find myself being held tightly, not   
tightly enough to hurt, mind you, but securely. This confused me for a moment, as you might imagine, but  
I couldn't do anything about it, because for some reason, I couldn't move. I have no clue as to how long I   
lay in that grip before I felt myself being lifted.   
Whatever was holding me had loosened its hold and I found myself peering into a deep blue pool.   
As I was held further away from the pools, I realized that they were gigantic eyes! This made me slightly   
uneasy. Surely something with eyes as big as those would be perfectly able to eat me. I was frightened, I   
admit it, but picture yourself in my position. An enormous hand is holding you and you have no way to   
protect yourself. It isn't a pleasant situation.   
Now, where was I? Oh, so there I was, looking into these giant blue eyes. Then I noticed something blond. It was hair. Blue eyes, blond hair I was just slightly surprised about those two things,   
but when I saw the green hat, I about flipped out. I knew that it was coincidence.   
There was no way that could be my brother. I mean, my brother was a shrimp, wasn't he? Well,   
when he started talking, I was sure it was TK. He thought I could help him. This didn't make me feel any   
better, the poor kid was just separated from all his friends, except for his brother who was now on a key-  
chain. I felt so helpless, my brother was all alone. I know I was there, but I couldn't do anything! I   
couldn't help him, I couldn't protect him. There is no worse feeling than helplessness.  
He sat there in that alley, looking at me expectantly, but I couldn't do ANYTHING! He must   
have sat there for hours, maybe even days, he** I couldn't tell. But he just sat there and waited. That is, he   
sat there until he came along. What the guy was doing in that alley, I`ll never know. Maybe it was fate,   
maybe it was planned, but whatever it was, it destroyed my brother.  
TK was still sitting there, unmoving, when some shots were fired. It wasn't too nearby, but it was   
close enough to hear the furious shouts of many men. TK turned his head toward the noise, but remained   
sitting. Then I heard footsteps coming closer. There were two different, um, groups of footsteps. Well,   
no, I guess that would be a bad way to say it. There was a single pair of feet running, and then you could   
hear a group, apparently chasing the single, following a few blocks away. The footsteps kept coming   
closer, and I silently willed my brother to move, to get away from this alley. The last thing I wanted was   
for my brother to die in a gunfight over something he had had nothing to do with. Unfortunately, it seemed   
my lil bro didn't hear me.   
When the guy turned down our alley, I thought for sure he would kill TK. Although now, I think   
it might have been kinder of him if he had. The guy grabbed TK`s hand, muttering something about his pursuers not chasing a man with a kid. Well, as you might imagine, TK was shocked. I think that may be why he had no protests when the man hurried him onto a street and began walking the two of them down the lane innocently.  
Now, TK had always been told not to go with strangers, but in this case I do believe my brother made the right decision by going along with what the fella. He did have a gun, and I now know what I suspected when I first saw him, that he had no problem using it.   
The guy held TK`s hand till they reached room 648 in some old apartment building. The two went in and the man pushed TK, none too gently, onto a raggedy couch. The guy sat down on a wooden chair across from him, looked my brother in the eye, and calmly said, "You young man, are an unexpected problem. Now, I can't let you go, and killing you would be the easiest way to get rid of ya… So what do you suggest I do?"  



End file.
